


King Richard's Werecabbage Adventure

by Tarash



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Bad Bang Treat, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, Happy Ending, King Richard is a nice guy, Werecabbages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard never told anyone he is a werecabbage but when Madalena ceases power he has no choice!!!!</p><p>Will his secret werecabbage abilities save the day and will he finally find peace with his werecabbage-self???</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Richard's Werecabbage Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a mean king called Richard! He really liked being evil and kidnapping pretty ladies and invading kingdoms and stuff!

One time he kidnapped a pretty lady named Madelena but then her boyfriend Galavant came to save her but Madalena decided to stay with the mean king because she thought she could melt his mean heart and make him a nice king. And also he was superrich and had a nice castle and bought her pretty dresses.

So Galavant was really sad but Richard was really happy! And then he decided to invade another kingdom to celebrate.

But what he hadn’t told Madalena was his deepest darkest secret.

Richard was a WERECABBAGE!!! Every full moon he turned into a cabbage! It was a curse and he hated it and it was why he was so mean to people because people just don’t understand werecabbacages and it’s really sad.

But then Madalena became even meaner than Richard even though she wasn’t even a werecabbage and had no reason to be mean!! She betrayed Richard and the only person who could help him was Galavant who had found another pretty lady and a pretty man but also Gareth who was Richard’s only friend could help him now!

“Oh that madalena is so mean!” King Richard said.

“Yes well so were you” said Princess Isabella who was now Galavant’s new girlfriend.

“Yes but I have a reason for being mean.” King Richard said.

“Oh?” Galavant said. “Why are you so mean King Richard?”

Richard sighed. “I have never told anyone about this not even you Gareth but the reason I am so mean is because I am a werecabbage and no one understands me.”

Princess Isabella and Galavant and Sidney and Gareth were really shocked! And surprised! They didn’t know King Richard was only mean because he was unhappy about being a werecabbage!

“So Madalena doesn’t know either?” Galavant said.

“No of course not!!”

“Then you have now become our secret weapon.” Sidney said.

“What?” King Richard said. “But how? I don’t have any special werecabbage powers!”

“We wait until the full moon and then you can roll out the dungeon and escape!!!” Gareth said.

“OMG you’re right I can!” King Richard said.

So that night it was full moon and King Richard as a werecabbage rolled through the bars of the cell and was now a free werecabbage! But he still had to wait until the morning before he could be a human again. And then it was morning and he turned back into a human and freed Princess Isabella and Galavant and Sidney and Gareth.

And then they went to the throneroom where Madalena was basking in her evil glory. “Nooooo you have escaped! How did you do that???” she asked. “Guards cease them!”

“No don’t cease me! Cease her!” King Richard said. Helping the others escape using his werecabbage powers had made him really brave! “She is mean! Even meaner than me! And I am your rightful King!”

“Well technically my parents are the rightful King and Queen.” Princess Isabella said.

“We can give them back the kingdom later first the guards have to cease Madalena.” King Richard said.

And the guards listened! They didn’t like Madalena either and they ceased her and went to put her in the dungeon but then Madalena escaped and joined the pirates and became their pirate queen and had lots of fun robbing people!

And King Richard gave Princess Isaballa and her parents her kingdom back because he didn’t want to rule it!

And Galavant and Isabella got married and it was a really nice wedding!

And Sidney became a superbrave knight and had really cool adventures!

And King Richard went back to his own kingdom with Gareth and King Richard realised it was actually okay to be a werecabbage! And since he was no longer unhappy about that he was now a happy King and really nice and friendly! Because we all know that Kings who are called Richard are actually really nice guys!

THE END.


End file.
